Card processing systems currently in use include apparatus for performing processing operations on the plastic cards, such as printing, embossing, laminating and the like. Many of these card processing systems are formed as modular systems composed of a plurality of separate modules, each of which is designed to perform a particular processing function or functions. The modules can be taken out of, or inserted into, the system so that the system can be adapted to the changing needs of the user. An example of a modular card processing system is the Maxsys system and the 9000 system, each of which is produced by DataCard Corporation of Minnetonka, Minn.
Card processing systems also often include apparatus for producing and processing printed forms or sheets to which the plastic cards are subsequently attached for sending to customers. The printed forms are typically produced in a high speed printer. Each printed form contains, for example, personal information thereon related to a particular customer. Each printed form is then matched with the corresponding plastic card(s) for the customer downstream of the printer.
The form printing operation can often occur at a faster rate than the card personalization operation, which means that the forms will not be completed at the same time as the card(s) to be attached thereto. Therefore, the forms must be handled while waiting for the card(s) to be finished.
In addition, on certain occasions, a card processing system can develop a fault in one or more of its modules which requires that the system be paused or stopped to correct the problem. If this occurs, card processing stops. This can create difficulties in matching the correct printed form with the correct card(s). In the past, if the system has been paused, the forms that are in progress in the printer have often been thrown away because the sheets that are in progress in the printer cannot be stopped. Since each printed form contains personal information for a particular customer which must be mated downstream of the printer with the appropriate plastic card, it is difficult to reprint each of the customer specific printed forms and match the reprinted forms with the appropriate plastic card.
One way to eliminate the need to dispose of forms, and to handle forms while they wait for card personalization to be complete, is to utilize a buffer between the printer and the mechanism that mates the cards and forms. A buffer is designed to hold the forms that were in progress in the printer when the system is paused, and to handle forms while the card(s) to be attached thereto are completed. The buffer holds the printed forms until the system is restarted and the card(s) is ready to be attached, at which point the correct form can then be matched with its correct card(s). An example of a buffer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,528.
An additional problem that is presented when matching printed forms with data bearing cards is that the size of the paper used to print the forms may vary depending upon the requirements of the intended customer. For example, some customers may want Letter sized forms, while others may want A4 sized forms. Therefore, if a buffer is used, it needs to be designed to accommodate the differing paper sizes that are often used for forms.